


All Tied Up

by discordedtickles



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordedtickles/pseuds/discordedtickles
Summary: Donny finds himself in a...interesting situation, at the mercy of Michael Trojan.





	All Tied Up

Donny has never gotten along with his fellow soldiers. While they do enjoy picking at him on purpose, he often takes it farther by throwing punches. These squabbles tend to get him into more trouble, as Michael Trojan came to know when he met Donny.

Today seemed to be one of those days. The boys crowded Donny as he sat by himself, trying to block out all surrounds as he wrote. He was already beginning to compose things for when they got back from this hell hole. Unfortunately, these insults were digging into Donny more than normal. So much so that he felt nothing could help but fighting. And Michael wasn't with him to convince him otherwise. Knowing this, the guys seemed more eager to push Donny to the edge.

It was also common knowledge that Donny was impulsive. He has never been weak, but there are far stronger guys in his camp than himself. They beat him up worse than usual, leaving bruises over his entire body. That would have been easy to fix up, if they hadn't left him on the ground, by Michael's office. His arms were tied with a dirty brown rope, the knots digging into his wrists. Donny could tug at them all he wanted, but unless someone came and cut these ropes off, he was stuck right where he was. Sitting on the ground, while he lost most of the feeling in his arms.

"Oh my god." A rather amused voice speaks, causing Donny to look up. Finally, Michael had come to rescue him. "What did you do now?" He asks, shaking his head as he sits by Donny.

Donny scoffs at Michael's accusation. "I didn't do anything. Got in a brawl with the other privates, and they left me tied up here. Likely as a surprise for you."

"Well, I'm surprised." Michael laughs. "But I'm sure there's more to it than that. They might have been dying to teach you a lesson."

Donny rolls his eyes. Michael always takes their side. "If they were, the only thing I learned was that I hate Collins. He ties tight knots. I hope you can get it undone."

Michael leans forward, inspecting the knots around Donny's wrists. "I can." He nods.

Donny sighs, relief spreading through him. "Thank God," He smiles. "I can't feel my arms anymore. I'm ready to be untied."

"Not yet." Donny is surprised to hear this. There's no way Michael is actually going to leave him here for a while longer.

"Rubber, come on." He begs, hating the seriousness of Michael's tone. "What is the point of keeping me tied up like this?"

"You get in fights all the time." Michael starts his lecture. He knows that the boys enjoy getting Donny riled up, but he can't keep doing this. They aren't here to fight each other. "I know you don't listen to them, but you'll listen to me."

The comment rings true, yet confuses Donny. What can Michael do to him that the boys couldn't?

Taking a seat on Donny's lap, Michael's hands reach out to sneak under Donny's uniform shirt. His hands were cold, which made Donny wiggle in place. His confusion persists until he feels a squeeze against both of his sides.

Donny jumps, looking at Michael with panic. "No, no, Michael, please don't tickle me. That's so childish." Donny tries to speak some more, but Michael cuts him off with another squeeze to the side. A smile creeps up on Donny's faces as Michael continues these short, soft squeezes to his sides. "Rubber, this isn't funny," Donny comments, yet the laugh tells Michael otherwise.

"Really?" Michael's voice has sarcasm laced in it. He can't even act sympathetic. "Because you're laughing." Getting bored Donny's giggles, Michael begins to scribble along Donny's bare stomach. Donny bursts out into laughter, squirm under Michael as much as he could.

"What do you think about getting into any more fights?" Michael asks, slowing down to tracing light shapes on his lover's stomach.

"I think you can bite me." Donny's words are hardly threatening, as a steam of giggles follows each other.

With that being said, Michael knows that he needs to keep going. He won't stop until Donny admits that Michael is right. That's all Michael really wants. Creeping his hands up Donny's shirt, Michael takes advantage of Donny's tied up arms.

"If you insist," Michael comments, gently scratching the hollows of Donny's underarms.

The wiggling under his arms is far worse than what Michael was previously doing. Or perhaps the worst part is the helplessness, the fact that no matter what, he can't stop Michael. He tugs against the ropes, which aren't even close to coming loose.

"Okay, okay!" Donny tries to speak through his laughter. "I won't get into any more fights. Please, stop!" He begs, though his laughter is making Michael quite happy. Donny has been rather grim during this sick war, and he hasn't had time to let his walls down and just laugh.

"I don't think you mean it." Michael teases.

"I do! I really do, I'm serious Michael!"

Finally having mercy on his friend, Michael slips his hand out from under Donny's shirt. "Fine." He says. "I believe you."

Pressing a kiss to Donny's chapped lips, Michael slides off Donny's lap to work on loosening the rope.

"You're so lucky you're wearing boots," Michael comments as he works. "Or I would never have stopped tickling your cute toes."

"Shut up!" Donny laughs, rolling his eyes. He hates that he loves Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I would love to know how I did. I hope you guys really like it!


End file.
